cpuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagekao
Kagekao is a demonic trickster who appears in the creepypasta of the same name. History Kagekao is a 21 year old Japanese demon who currently lives somewhere in America. He was born in Japan, but when he was young he was separated from his parents, Kuraitsume and Yoruyuki, who are presumed dead. He moved to America when he was around 18 years old. Appearance Physically Kagekao is a 5'4" grey-skinned male with short, fluffy, straight black hair and silver eyes. Unusual for his species, Kage's eyes glow depending on his mood; when experiencing positive emotions, they emit silver-white light, and when experiencing negative emotions, they appear to suck in light from around him. Because Kage obsessively keeps his face covered by his mask, very very few people know what his face looks like. Kage is incredibly agile and flexible, enjoying such feats like crawling across and sitting on the ceiling, and he can easily scale the side of a building. He is double-jointed in almost all joints. Kage tends to wear dark colors, usually black, and dresses for functionality and comfort, save his scarf. He has several, but his iconic scarf is the striped black-and-white one he is wearing in most pictures. Kagekao also always wears a split black-white mask that was custom-made for him by the shinigami Daraku Makimono at the request of his parents. It is blood-bound to him; only he can see through it, and the light effect of his eyes is magnified and displayed across it. Because of the split black-white, only one side is every "lit up" at once; if he is happy, a white eye and a smile will show up on the black side only, as the light doesn't stand out on the white side of his mask, and the opposite is true when he is upset. Personality: Kagekao is playfully sadistic and takes great joy in designing and enacting long, painful, and usually fatal "games" on whatever victim he picks out. He tends not to use proper weapons but instead relies on the cat-like claws on both his hands and feet, and on occasion a broken wine glass when he's feeling especially dramatic. He is very fond of wine, video games, and speaking Japanese at people he knows will not understand him. His personality is generally very energetic, mischievous, and intelligent. In short, he's a trickster who loves to play pranks and mess with people and often he goes too far. Miscellaneous information *His mask is supernatural and changes with his emotions. *He is an expert in parkour. *He loves scarves and accessories and owns many of them. *He loves wine and is practically obsessed with it. A hole appears in his mask when eating or drinking. *He is Japanese but can speak and understand English just fine. *His joints can turn farther than normal and at odd angles. *"Kagekao" means "Shadow Face" in Japanese. *Kagekao was once canonically shipped with Suicide Sadie but the creators of the two characters stopped talking with each other and ultimately decided to ship their OCs with other characters. Kagekao was also retconned into being homosexual/homo-romantic. Who created them? Jinbeizamezama (formerly GingaAkam). References *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/KageKao *https://comments.deviantart.com/4/11381272/4531739864 *https://jinbeizamezama.deviantart.com/art/Kagekao-reference-Obsolete-345431876 Category:Characters